When Misto Lost his Memory
by OoOSorceressOoO
Summary: ok ppul, I just thought of this like...last nite and i wrote it in a rush so it's kinda short at the end but its a cute story neways. r/r >^_ _^


"Memory"  
By: Me  
  
~Hey every1 um, I hope u like this. It just like popped into my head one night. I WAS going to put this in "Misto and Jemima II" but I felt it didn't fit so I cut it out...but I thought this was cute anyway so r/r I'm working on "Misto and Jem II"... I really am! Let's just say that this is um...a sort of "prologue" for "Misto and Jem II" you probably won't understand this if you don't read the original "Misto and Jemima," so...read it! It's a good story! ~  
  
  
One fine day in the Junkyard, it looked as if Cupid had spent the night. There was romance everywhere! Tumble was with Vicky, Pouncivil was hanging around with Electra, and Bombalurina and Tugger were squabbling with each other, as usual, but they loved each other. And Mungo was with Teazer, flirting, or so they call it. I guess their idea of flirting was shoving each other off the car.   
  
And then there was Misto and his lovely fiancée, Jemima. The romance that everyone thought would NEVER happen. Nobody had ever seen two cats that loved each other so much, and cared for each other so much, and any future husband forgive his future father-in-law for wanting him dead...so much. All in all, they were happy together, and were the cutest couple.  
  
Well, all was peaceful until Alonzo and Babette waltzed in, laughing, speaking French annoyingly, and smooching and hugging and flirting like two lovesick pigeons, obviously drunk on catnip or something. They had a full night. Everyone groaned at the sight. Except for Tugger who burst out into laughter until Bomby elbowed him in the ribs.   
  
"Oh-la-la! We 'ave to do zat again my precious!" said Alonzo.  
  
"Oh, Oui, ~ha! I spelled it right!~ said Alonzo, we 'ad zee most wonderfool time!" Babette giggled hysterically.  
  
"Ah, I can reenact zat play even be-ter zen zat monsieur 'oo played Robin 'Ood!" said Alonzo. They must have seen a play last night.   
  
"Oh I know," said Babette, "'oo could act bet-ter zen zat!"   
  
"Watch me, my beauteous Lady!" said Alonzo. He grabbed a long pipe and used it for a sword. "En Guard, you lowly thieves!" he said, swinging it around.  
  
Misto didn't like the looks of this. "Hey, you'd better watch it," he said, "you could hurt someone..." he said.  
  
But Alonzo wasn't paying attention to him, nor could he hear him because Misto had yet to speak loud enough, being so quiet and shy. Plus, Alonzo was making an awful racket swinging that pipe around. Alonzo swung it around and all of a sudden Misto felt something hit him hard on the back of the head, and he knew no more.  
  
^_"_^  
  
"You stupid idiot!" yelled Tumble, grabbing the pipe from Alonzo.  
  
"What? What? What did I do?"  
  
"You moron, you clocked Misto on the head and knocked him out!" he said.  
  
Alonzo blinked. "Oops," he said dumbly.  
  
"Get outta here! Go bother someone else!" said Tugger, pushing Alonzo and Babette out of the Yard. Everyone crowded around Misto.  
  
"Misto? Misto!" said Jemima, slapping him in the face. "Misto wake up!"  
  
Misto opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around. "W-Where am I?" he asked looking around.  
  
"You're in the Junkyard, Misto," said Jemima.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got hit in the head," she and Poucivil helped him up.   
  
"Really?" asked Misto, "by who?"   
  
"Alonzo," said Pouncival.  
  
"Alonzo?" asked Misto, looking confused, "who's Alonzo?"  
  
"Misto, you know who Alonzo is!" said Tumble.  
  
"Misto?" asked Misto, "who's he?"   
  
"O c'mon Misto!" said Mungojerrie, "you got to know who he is!"  
  
"Um, am I supposed to know him?" asked Misto.  
  
"Well, yeah, um, he's - well, you!" said Jemima.  
  
"My name's not Misto," said Misto.  
  
"What?" asked Jemima.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about," he said.  
  
"Well," said Jemima, "do you remember me?"  
  
Misto gave her a confused look.  
  
"Jemima!" she said. "Jem-im-a!"  
  
Misto shook his head.   
  
"I don't know you at all," he said.   
  
"Oh c'mon Misto, quit clowning around!" said Tumblebrutus.  
  
"Yeah, this isn't funny anymore," said Tugger.  
  
"Who's clowning around? I'm only asking a simple question!" Misto looked serious.  
  
Jemima sighed. "You really don't remember me, do you?"  
  
Misto shook his head.  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me you lost your memory!"  
  
"Oh jeeze," said Tumble, "now what?"  
  
"Oh I could kill ole' Romeow for this!" said Jemima.  
  
"Would you like me to do the honors?" asked Tugger, making a fist.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"He's magical!" said Tumble, "maybe he can do something about it!"  
  
"Shh! Are you crazy?" asked Tugger, "don't tell him that, he'll burn the whole place down!"  
  
"Tugger..." said Bombalurina.  
  
"Maybe we could just let him walk around and maybe he'll remember us!" suggested Victoria.  
  
"Are you sure that'll work?" asked Jemima.  
  
Victoria shrugged.  
  
"Okay..." said Jemima, doubtfully.   
  
Later that day, Misto wasn't adjusting very well. He seemed to be somewhat attracted to Bombalurina.  
  
Bomby was sitting over by the tire when Misto approached her.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," he said, "Let's go to my place for the night."  
  
Bomby gave him a look. "Ew, you sick pervert go away!"  
  
Jemima saw the whole thing. She rushed to Bomby. "Psst, hey!" she whispered. "He lost his memory, remember?"  
  
Bomby looked embarrassed. "Oh! Right." she said. She turned back to Misto. "Uh," she said. "I'm kind of busy tonight."  
  
"Well how about tomorrow night?" Misto asked.  
  
"Um, I'm busy tomorrow night too!" she said, hoping she would keep her temper.  
  
"What about the night after that?"  
  
Bomby lost it. "Look you little -," she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Jemima held back her arm. She gave Bomby a look that said, "Watch it."  
  
Bomby decided to try the old Marilyn Monroe act. She loosened her grip and started stroking his hair. "Look," she said. "Um, I'm sort of taken right now. But I know a girl who's looking for someone like you." She steered him over to Jemima and put his paws in Jemima's. "See?" she said, "Isn't she pretty? Why don't you get to know her?"  
  
Misto looked at Jemima. Jemima stared back.   
  
"You know," said Misto. "You sort of do look like someone I know."  
  
Jemima's heart leapt. "Really?" she said.  
  
Misto shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."  
  
Jemima's shoulders dropped. "Oh," she said.   
  
Just then, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came running in with full sacks over their backs. They must have robbed someone and they were laughing hysterically. Mungojerrie reached in his sack.  
  
"Look!" he said, waving around some pearls. "Look at what I stole!"  
  
Rumpleteazer pulled out a flower vase made of gold. "I got this! But I don't know what to do with it!  
  
"Wow, no wonder your bag was so heavy!" Jerrie looked at the pearls. "Hey Love," he said. "How about we trade? How would you like these pearls? And I'll take the vase!"  
  
"Okay! Catch!" she tossed the very heavy vase at Jerrie. Do you think Jerrie caught it? No! It landed right on the top of Misto's head. He fell with a "ker-plunk"  
  
Again, everyone crowded around him. "Misto! Misto!" they said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jemima checked his pulse. "Oh no!" she said. "He doesn't have a pulse! What do we do?"  
  
Everyone started panicking. Bomby looked at Tugger. "Tugger!" she said. "Don't you know CPR?"  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Oh, no," he said. "I know what you're all thinking! Uh-uh. Nope! Not gonna happen."  
  
Everyone looked at him with the "sad puppy face look".  
  
"Please Tuggy-Wuggy?" said Bomby. "Do it for your fellow Jellicle. Do it for me?"  
  
Tugger looked around. "Oh all right," he said. "But you guys didn't see this? Okay? This never happened."  
  
He bent over Misto. "Okay," he said. "Here goes nothing." He bent over him and started resuscitating. The others held their breath.   
  
Misto felt life coming back to him. He opened his eyes blurrily and saw something in front of his face. Two brown eyes...it was Tugger? Tugger!?   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!" screamed Misto.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!" screamed Tugger.   
  
"Tugger! Tugger, what the devil are you doing?" he said, shoving Tugger off of him. They crawled backwards away from each other.   
  
"Oh chill out Misty I was only giving you CPR!" he said.  
  
"For what?" asked Misto.  
  
"Oh knot - head Teazer accidentally threw a vase at you."  
  
"What?" said Misto.  
  
Jemima's eyes grew wide. "Wait!" she said, "Misto, you know who Tugger is?"  
  
Misto looked around. "Yyyeah..." he said.   
  
Jemima ran to him and knelt down. She took his paws in hers. "You know who I am?" she said.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Jemima took a deep breath. "Oh!" she said, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
Misto put his arms lightly around her and lightly patted her back. "Yeah, um," he pushed away. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Oh yes!" said Jemima. "Sorry. Okay, Alonzo hit you in the heed with a pipe and you lost your memory so we tried to get you back but you didn't come back and I was so worried and didn't know what to do but Teazer threw a vase at Jerrie but it hit you instead and we thought you were dead 'cause you weren't breathing so Tugger had to give you CPR and...you came back to your senses. Oh I'm so happy!" she hugged him again.   
  
Misto laughed and hugged her back. "Okay I think I got all that," he said.   
  
Jemima laughed with him. She looked up at him. "Sorry," she said. "It's just that - oh who cares, as long as your back right?"  
  
"Um, I guess so," he said.   
  
They kissed and lived happily ever after. The end.   
  
Sorry the ending was so short but I had to hurry and finish it b/c I wanted to post it tonight and my Mom's yelling at me to get off so...I'll see you at the beginning of Misto and Jemima II. That is, when I think of a good storyline for it. I'm brewing one up right now. I really hope nobody used it already... k r/r byes!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
